


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 5. Loin

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Hermione est prise de nostalgie alors qu'elle chasse les Horcruxes en compagnie de ses amis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 5. Loin

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :)

Sous la tente, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione pensait. Très souvent, et même presque tout le temps. Toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit.

 _Loin_. Poudlard était tellement loin d'elle. Les amis, les cours, la bibliothèque, la salle commune, les repas dans la Grande Salle et même les professeurs, tout cela lui manquait.

 _Loin_. Severus était tellement loin d'elle, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui et il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. Hermione était persuadée qu'il n'avait pas volontairement tué Dumbledore, car elle avait appris à bien connaître le Serpentard.

Non, définitivement non, il n'était pas capable de faire une telle chose. Il lui manquait tant qu'elle ressentait sans cesse comme un trou béant dans son cœur, comme une plaie qui refusait de guérir, comme une déchirure qui refusait de se refermer.

Sa voix si profonde qui lui donnait des frissons, ses mains si douces qu'elle semblaient être de la soie, et ses yeux d'onyx si envoûtants qu'elle pouvait s'y perdre pendant des heures, elle y pensait toute la journée et ils venaient hanter ses rêves.

Il était loin d'elle, elle était loin de lui. Pourtant, à chaque instant, malgré la distance, les pensées de chacun était envahies par l'autre.

Pourtant, malgré la distance et le fait qu'ils semblaient jouer dans les camps opposés, l'un des deux pouvait mourir sans que l'autre ne le sache.


End file.
